Fionna and Cake Adventures
by adventuretimegal1354
Summary: I don't even know how this book will end yet... hehe...
1. Chapter 1

I was running out of time. All my friends' lives were on the line.

"Fionna..." The Litch King coaxed. "Aren't you cold?" No. I have to fight it. "Fionna..." He called again. His words racked my brain. I couldn't go down like this. No. It wouldnt be acceptable. "Come with me, my dear." The Litch hummed. "As I guide you to warmth." It seemed as if it had just dropped at least twenty degrees. I was nearly frozen. "Fionna.." I've had it with this stupid king.

I almost laugh when a magestic bird swoops in an mauls The Litch's face. I watch as the sence plays out in slow motion. Razor sharp talons the size of daggers pierce his skin (or whats left if it). That's when I relized the horrible screaching it was making. I cover my ears and scream, trying to cover up the blood-curttling sound esaping the beak of that inraged creature. I find myself still screamimg as my eyes dart open and I quickly sit up.

I wipe my crusty eyes and stare at the clock, trying to comprhend the time. It takes probably five minutes to figure it out, but I notcie the time is 7:30. No way I'm getting anymore sleep tonight. I recall the night's horrible visions and wonder why something feels so ...odd... about my nightmare. I am knocked completely out of my train of thought when something punches me in the gut. That hideous creature that had mauled The Litch was a horribly inraged Cosmic Owl.


	2. Chapter 2

I will have to battle The Litch? When? Where? WHY? All these and many more questions raced through my mind. I was suddenly dizzy. Who should I tell this to? Or would that just cause them to get them in danger? I couldn't tell anyone, if that is the case.

Now I try hard to remember if anyone else was there with me, and everything is fuzzy, but then I hear a cough. Not very loud, and it didn't come from The Litch or me so someone else must be there. I consetrate and remember a warmth. But who would be in my poccet? CAKE! Cake was there! Wait a moment. Cake only lets me carry her in there if she is to ill to get around herself. Globbit! Cake is sick and I battle The Litch King? No one will be able to help me. I try to invision my dream, but am highly disapointed when I relize it has left me without answers. My sliver of hope that there was someone else there outside my feild of vision suddenly dissapears.

Cake steps in with a bag of groceries and I wipe my sorrowfull look off my face and force a cheerful smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy my FanFic! Please reveiw if you have any suggestions on how this story should go. I have a bunch of ideas but still have to put together the puzzle!**

**_ **"Hey baby girl, what do you want for breakfast?" Cake said, almost spilling one of the many bags of grocerries.

"I..." I searched my head for a good lie."I am late for a...jam session with Marshall Lee"

"You know how I feel about that boy. He's not right in the head!" Cake exclaimed, obiously irritated." And isn't it like, 'bedtime' , for that stupid demond?"

"Yea, well, like you said, ML is messed up in the head." I said, practically out the door.

"Hold it right there!" Cake bellowed while retreving me."What's up, girl. Somethings wrong."

" Just a bad dream" I said, advoiding eye contact.

"Was the Cosmic Owl there?"

"A demonic one, but yea."

"Tell me everything."

_After I finished, I could tell every word drained color from her face. The still silence allowed my words to sink in; to acheive real mening.

CAKE POV

Slowly the peices came together to reveal the overall picture. My beloved sis would have to battle The Litch King scared and alone with me to sick to help. No way I would let that happen!

"Are you _sure _no one else was there?"

FIONNA POV

"Are you _sure _no one else was there?"

"Uhhh... there might have been someone else there." I say, trying to give her a bit of hope." But i'm gonna go see Marshall Lee. Who knows, maybe he knows a little bit about this."

"Fine." She said, or else I think she said, consittering I was already out the door.


End file.
